


Toronado's thoughts : Broken heart , Broken Mask

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: What does Toronado think when he attacks the lancers in broken heart broken mask, Read and find out ...





	Toronado's thoughts : Broken heart , Broken Mask

Toronado's thoughts : Broken heart, Broken mask.

 

I want to begin my one shot story after Zorro interfering the gambler Bisschop, who was threatening don Carlos. This story is about what Toronado is thinking so his thoughts will be signed by ++ for and after his thoughts. 

 

Zorro walked Victoria towards the porch of her tavern holding her hand in his. “ I should see that Don Carlos makes his home safely.” you could hear the love for her in his voice before he brought her fingers to his lips. He mouthed a noiseless adios to the love of his life before whistling his loyal, black stallion. 

++ I'm coming. A quick and easy one, I like that for a change.++ he walked slowly towards his master and stopped right in front of him. 

Zorro was busy attaching his whip on Toronado's saddle when he heard his name screaming it was Victoria who came running to him with the panic clear in her eyes. “ZORRO... NO...NO!NO!” He turned around when he felt that she was trying to push him out of the way of the bullet Bisschop fired. It was too late, a scream of pain echoed over the plaza. Before he knew, it he sat down next to a collapsed Victoria. She had taken a bullet for him and now he was afraid, afraid that she was dying. ++ where the hell came that bullet from, I better be the one on guard. We will get the donkey somehow. Nobody shoots my masters mare and get away with it.++ 

It was while she was lying there that something on Toronado's bridle caught her eye, a little silver lucky charm worked in it. “ This is the lucky charm I gave Diego when he fell of his mare. Why is it is attached on Toronado's bridle?” it was then that the truth hit her like a thunder in a nasty storm. Zorro saw the unspoken question in her eyes when she looked at the bridle and from that moment on he knew she just discovered his secret. He nodded as an answer to that question. He knew she couldn't die not knowing who she saved. It was on that spot that he got out of his shock, with sadness and fear was clearly audible in his voice. “ Victoria why?” 

Her answer didn't hide the pain she was feeling “ It was Bisschop, Bisschop shot me. I wanted you to be safe. I would give my life for you. The man behind the mask and the legend just because I love you, all parts of you.” It took a lot of her strength but she cupped his cheek with her hand. “ I couldn't live without your love and friendship. You are the one thing the poor and weak have against the government.”  
Another voice came from across the plaza “ SENORITA?” sergeant Mendoza ran out of the quartel together with some lancers and the alcalde, who only had eyes for his archenemy and not for the situation they were in. He pointed “ ZORRO!!” 

Zorro looked behind him but didn't want to leave his preciosa, not like this. Victoria saw him hesitate “ GO! Please save yourself.” 

It was a good thing Toronado kept his concentration and reacted immediately. ++My master can miss this donkeys like the rain can miss the sun. I will show them why they gave me the name Toronado. Like the storm I am called after, I will be quick and dangerous and win time for my master.++ As a furious storm he runs towards the lancers and the alcalde. ++ Your not gonna get him, not over my dead body.++ 

Fire in his eyes, more angry than ever he reared right in front of them. One brave lancer poked with a rifle his way while the others knew that they were no match for this 17 hands tall furious animal. “ Look out, look out. Get back here.” they yelled to the brave lancer. 

Seeing him scratch his hove over the plaza dirt was a sign that it was only just a beginning. He reared again a couple of times not caring if or who he would get down. ++ Get back, back to your stables you will not take advantage of my masters pain. ++ He watched the lancers go back in the quartel but wasn't finished not just yet. He ran after them to make sure nobody would leave there place. 

On the other side of the pueblo Zorro looked at the caballero's who joint him at Victoria's side. “ Amigo's please get her to a doctor.” trusting her to the caballero sitting the closest to his preciosa. He jumped up and called his horse wanting to go home. He didn't want to leave her side longer than necessary. “ TORONADO!!” his commanding voice now was full of anger, anger towards the man that shot his preciosa. 

++ That is my cue, just going to make the brave lancer fear for his life while I am running out of this horrible place and now Full speed home. I think he can use a little speed. ++ Together with his master he made the run towards the pueblo gate. Bullets flying after them. ++ Ha you missed me again, hasta luego donkeys !!++ 

 

Diego didn't leave Victoria's side for a whole week, sitting by her side talking to her like she was alive. It was at the end of that week that Diego's emotions collapsed. “ Don't die preciosa, not now we found away to be together. I can't live without you. Zorro needs you, I need you.” he laid his head on her motionless arm and started to cry letting all his emotions run free. Like in a fairy tail, it was on that precise moment that she woke up. With a hoarse voice she let him startle with her reaction. “ You are not going to get rid of me that easily.” “ Your awake mi preciosa, I was so scared I lost you forever. I love you so much.”  
“ I love you to Diego with whole my heart.” 

Diego hadn't forgotten what Toronado did for him and he was forever graceful for having such a smart and loyal stallion as his friend. Toronado on the other hand was very happy with the extra threats he was getting from that they on. 

Fin


End file.
